By the Fire
by Ashlaan
Summary: Ginny's POV, Harry and her have a long talk by the fire. PURE FLUFF WARNING! HG


By the Fire  
  
Hello peoples! It's me once again here with another fic. This won't have any chapters, it's just a short piece of PURE fluff! Please be nice and REVIEW! Oh and it's on Ginny's POV.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take this" Harry said from across the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione had been fighting.  
  
Harry Potter, my life long love, I don't know how I would live without him. I get so easily lost in his beautiful green eyes and I just love his jet black hair, even though it's messy. He's also know as the-boy- who-lived, escaping from Voldemort's grasp now left with a lighning shaped scar on his forhead. Did I mention that he's the most handsome guy at Hogwarts? Every girl is out to steal him. Well not steal 'cause he's not yet owned. That's right, the most perfect wizard I know doesn't even have a girlfriend! I dream about me being with Harry, telling me how much he loves me, but that's only a fantasy. He'll never be mine, why would he want a scrawny little red head like me for? Besides, he already likes Cho Chang. I don't blame him, she's beautiful and perfect just like him.  
  
"Ginny come over here for a sec" Ron snapped me out of my thoughts. I decided to see what was wrong and put Harry out of his misery.  
  
"Tell me, did Hermione get any letters from Krum lately?" Ron asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you, that's Hermione's business! And besides, it's so obvious that you practicly love each other so don't worry" I said very irritated.  
  
That seem to hit the spot because both Ron and Hermione turned Red from ear to ear. It was actually quite funny! Harry gave me that famous Potter smile and I almost melted.  
  
"I'm going to bed!" Hermione announced after a long while. Ron then turned around and started walking towards the 7th year dorms. I sat down on one of the couches and sighed, those to can really wear you out. My heart suddenly lept for joy as Harry sat right next to me.  
  
"Good one Gin, I thought that would have taken all night" Harry told me with a smile.  
  
"I'm pretty used to dealing with my git brothers by now" I said trying to keep calm and control my blush.  
  
A few minutes past with any of us saying a word until Harry decided to break the silence, and thank goodness.  
  
"You know, this is the first time we actually got to sat down and talk to each other, it's like we never get to become good friends" He said honestly.  
  
"You mean you actually want me to be part of your group?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Of course, do you think I try to talk to you for nothing? I'm always trying to get a hold of you but your never anywhere I am" he told.  
  
I was speechless, Harry actually wanted to be friends with me in the first place but I never thought he wanted to.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry, I guess we're all a little busy these days....." I said as I though about the war going on with Voldemort.  
  
"Ya I know what you mean, I hardly have any time for myself these days" he explained, Harry was involved in the mix up with Voldemort as well as my dad and Percy.  
  
"Ya, and your always looking out for Sirius too" ......ok that was a big mistake, this was something that was meant to be kept a secret.  
  
"Uhh Ginny, how do you know about Sirius?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Well I overheard a conversation with You and Dumbledore talking about it and well, thats about it" I told him nevously.  
  
"How much do you exactly know about me and Voldemort?" He asked again, I really didn't like any of these question. I also hate it when he says that "name".  
  
"I also know about your scar and when it's hurting, he's near. And about the invisibility cloak" I told him, he look amazed.  
  
"Maybe you can be the next Rita Seeker" he joked, I slightly nugged him in the rubs.  
  
"Harry Potter I will never be like that awful witch! I mean, come on!" he just laughed at me and went on.  
  
"I'm sorry Virginia Weasley but I couldn't help myself" he called me by me full name, for that he earned a tackle.  
  
"Woah your pretty strong" Harry said trying to get me to let go of his arm.  
  
"Well I do have 6 older brothers" I said slyly as I let go of his arm. He pinned me to the ground and he landed on top of me. Boy you could imagine the look on our faces now.  
  
He looked at me and his hand reached my face. He lighty ran his fingers on my cheek and I closed my eyes. The next minute I feel Harry's lips on mine. His lips were soft and smooth, it felt like a dream. I suddenly didn't know where I am or who was there, all I could picture was me and Harry. We broke apart and sat up strait.  
  
"Wow that was, umm, wow" I said still in a daze.  
  
"I think I'll agree on that Gin" He said in the same state as I am, but i think I was much worse. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Does this mean that you still have a crush on me?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
"Hey your the one who kissed me mister!" I claimed, his smile just grew.  
  
"And now your telling me that you didn't enjoy it?" He asked innocently.  
  
I blushed a deep red and he moved closer. He whispered something in my ear.  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley, I always have, and I always will" thats had to be the most happiest moment of my whole life! Harry Potter just told me he loved me!  
  
"I...I love you too Harry" I answered quietly. His eyes sparkled happily as he pulled me into another kiss.  
  
"Just whatever you do, don't ever tell Ron!" I said to him.  
  
Harry just laughed and pulled me into another kiss. 


End file.
